clans,school and friends
by painmiddleton13
Summary: I suck at theses but here we go jinn is a normal teen right h-hhhhheeeeelll nah wrong what is he read and find out
1. chapter 1

Prologue

30 years ago a dimensional rift opened up on earth releasing anime and game characters into the world. At first a war was started but after three years of fighting we formed a truce which some agreed to but others took it as a betrayal, a sign of weakness so ten out of the twenty-one clans went back to there own world and vowed to return to destroy the earth. Four years later the dimensional rift defence unit or d.r.d unit was founded we take the children of both humans and some of anime's, gamings greatest heros kids fight side by side. They live together, the d.r.d is where they learn to fight and/or learn how to use their powers.


	2. time for the truth

"What the hell!"

"Wh-what i-is g-g-going on where's th-this power c-coming f-from?"

"It's coming from that jinn kid."

"But how you said he was huma….."

Yo my names jinn and i'm 1,902 or 19 in earth years and i have a secret that i wish i could keep hidden from my friends by the truth must come out

Two days earlier

"Geni what are you doin?"

Working why jess ?

"Just wondering so……."

So what?

"I've known you for ten years not counting the last three years of highschool and i still don't know you're full name or if you're human or from a clan what are you hiding?"

Jess i'll tell you like i told the others leave it alone trust me i'll tell you when the time is right but in the meantime get dressed or we'll be late first day of school, meeting Dallas and Anna I know you don't want that now do you?

After jess finally got dressed we were on our way to d.r.d.a or defence academy for the first day of school it took 30 min to get there with jess using her vampire speed.

"HEY JESS,GEN-GEN OVER HERE!"

Hey D where's Anna?

"Hunting a man like always."

Me and jess sweatdrop. Really she's still doing that i thought she would of stop doing that doing that after what happened with chr……

"Shhhhh hey anna whats up?"

"Nothing looking at the eye candy so gen what are room are you in?"

207 why wait what room do you have?

"208 with dallas what about you jess?"

" i have room 206."

Ok so… RINNNNNNGGGGG

"Shit the bell lets go before we're late."

We made it to oration on time to meet the headmaster lux after two boring ass hours of telling us the rules we all went our separate ways. I went to my room to meet my roommate but when i got there the shower was running so i thought he was just in the shower so i started unpacking my gear, after 2o minutes the bathroom door opened up and i most beautiful girl with white hair walked out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?????"

I'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorr…. Wait your room this is my room see room 207.

"no no NO NO HELL NO we're going to the headmaster to get this changed right now."

Ummm i wouldn't do it right now i said pointing to the towel that she was wearing then turned round so i couldn't see anything and so she wouldn't kill me.

20 mintues later hallway to the headmistress's office

Sooo what's your name i'm jinn.

"Why would i tell you name and we're not going to be partners?"

Brrrrr why so cold ice queen?

" I'M NOT A ICE QUEEN AND IF YOu ever…. What?"

You froze half the hall for one and i know who you are rubes so how's rose and amber?

"Wait rubes who the hell do you think you're talking to i don't know you"

But you rudy but i am hurt you don't remember little old jin-jin makes me sad that a old and dear…… can't breath need air

"Oh my but? How i thought you died we all did so where have you been?"

Hahaha sorry about that i just….. Oh look we're here .

So we knock on the door even though i thought it be fine if we just walked in but (Knock knock knock) the most angelic voice said "come in" so we opened the door and as we walked in all could see was well my little pony posters hanging all over the walls and sitting in the middle sitting at a little oak desk with what look to be a girl around our age.

"Hello how can i help you?"

………….. Froze i could say anything it was like i wanted to laugh my ass off but ruby knew what i was thinking and gave me that look that said if i laughed she'll skin me alive so i just looked up at the ceiling while closing my eyes.

"What?"

"Not to sound mean but where is the headmistess ?"

Ummmm ruby she is the headmistess.

"Jin there's no way in hell a girl who is the same age us is the headmistess. Right?"

One who said she was our age even though she look gorgues but she maybe 200 or 210 right.

"Ok well mr. jin yes i am 202 years o


End file.
